What I Need
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: Kevin Thorn and CM Punk, Sorry I kinda suck at Summaries, You're just gonna have to check it out.


**What I Need**

**CM PUNK x KEVIN THORN**

_I know its weird but I figured why not._

_I really really need to thank Mariana for all the help._

_You are an amazing friend! I love Ya!_

_And to Tina._

_You are also amazing and thank you for helping me. _

_Love Ya!_

* * *

She never did much for me. I had to pretend to act lustful towards her. I was far from it. That's not what I wanted, It wasn't even what I needed. Late at night she would come on to me. I would have to give in. I couldn't let her know what I was truly feeling. So I would softly kiss her lips and caress her soft skin. I would fondle her breasts and touch her in places no man had ever touched before me. I would softly take all her clothes off and leave her naked beneath our silk sheets. I would softly suck on her shoulder, her chest, her throat, her breast, any skin I could sink my teeth into. She would moan beneath my touch. In turn she would touch me where no other woman has dared touch, but it wasn't what I wanted, nor what I needed. I forced myself to get hard. That wasn't too hard, all I had to do was imagine him instead of her. Long dark hair, blue eyes looking up at me, scruffy facial hair and most importantly that smile. That's all it took for me to get hard. And Ariel never even knew. I would moan and I would groan, but it wasn't her I was doing it for. I always shut my eyes tightly, hoping that when I opened my eyes it would be him in her place. I would finish and come, each time getting closer and closer to saying his name instead of hers. I would fall over her and lay there thinking about what I just did.

This was just one of those nights, but this night it was different. We had just got done and I was laying there, Ariel's arms around my waist and my hands behind my head. I was looking up at the ceiling, just thinking. All of a sudden my phone rang. I thought I was saved, saved at last. At least that's how it felt. I reached over and picked it up to look at the caller ID. The light burned my eyes but I read the name. Phil. My heart skipped a beat and I took a deep breath before I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered slowly.

"Hey Kev, I need you down here man. Oh and bring that Blade Trinity movie with you, Elijah wont believe me when I tell him Trips is in it and he wants proof." He chuckled.

"Yeah man I'll be right down. 206 right?"

"Yup 206." I could see him smiling when he said it. I hung up the phone.

"Ariel I have to go help Phil. I guess he lit the oven on fire." I said, messing up the back of my red and black hair.

"But baby-" She said clinging to me. "Why? Why do you have to go now? And why is he even cooking at this time?"

"Because Ariel, just let me go ok. I need to go." I said, prying her fingers from around my waist. I sat up and put my boxers on and went to the bathroom. I dug around for some pants in the laundry basket and pulled them on. I took the shirt I had on the counter and slipped it over my head before putting my hair into a loose pony tail. I dug around my bag for the movie and then I slipped my shoes on quickly and was just about to head out the door when Ariel's voice stopped me.

"Baby, do you have to go?" She asked me one last time. Her lips began to form a pout. I turned and walked out the door. I made my way down the long hall corridor and then down the short flight of stairs to Phil's hotel room. I counted the numbers on the doors until I reached 206. Then I lightly knocked on the door. I heard a wild commotion inside and some squealing. Phil opened the door with his hair a wild mess and Elijah laughing behind him.

"Thanks Kev, Just in time for me to prove you wrong." He said pointing at Elijah. Elijah shrugged his shoulders and continued to laugh. "You gonna stay and watch it with us? Or does Ariel want you back up there?" Phil asked in a mocking tone. I saw this as my chance, Ariel hated it when I stayed out all night. And here I was, I'd be killing two birds with one stone. I'd be out all night and I would be spending time with Phil.

"No, fuck her dude." I finally said.

"Whoa Kevin's getting bolder!" Elijah teased.

"Haha he's pussy whipped!" Phil laughed. Instead of taking it as an insult I began to laugh with them. To be honest it was the best I've felt in a long while. Phil pulled me inside and pushed me onto the couch. He sat on the opposite end but threw his leg over into my lap.

"Dude, you gotta go put the movie in Elijah."

"No man. Come on." Elijah whined.

"You're the one that wanted to see it. You wouldn't believe me that Trips is in it. You have to go put it on." Phil argued back.

"Just shut up I'll go do it." I said getting up. Although I really didn't want to move from the position. "How do you work this damn thing?" I ask as I fiddle around with all the buttons.

"Dude," A hand appears from behind me and presses a button. "It says OPEN right here." Phil laughs as he puts the movie in. I felt totally stupid. The letters that read OPEN where huge and bright red. Phil and Elijah laughed and went into the small hotel room kitchen and pulled popcorn out of the microwave. Phil poured it into a large bowl and came back to sit on the couch. He plopped next to me and passed the bowl over to Elijah, who had made himself comfortable on one of the beds. The movie started.

"No way, that's not H. Its too… unhairy like." Elijah said, pointing at the screen. He shoved a hand full of popcorn in his mouth and began to chomp loudly.

"Yeah, well he has an outfit on. Duh. Look, he even has fangs. Do you see Hunter having fangs?" Phil smirked.

"I'd like those fangs." I said.

"I'm sure you would Kev. But for what? To bite Ariel?" Phil teased.

I shuddered at the thought. _To bite you maybe_. I thought. I stole a glance at Phil who had made himself comfortable once again. His head rested on the arm of the couch and his legs were laid out across my lap.

They laughed through out half of the movie. Phil and Elijah just couldn't stop giggling at the little Pomeranians mouth.

"Dude could you imagine if a girl tried to kiss you with a mouth like that?" Phil asked. He brought his face within inches form mine and began to make kissy noises. Elijah had long since fallen asleep. I had the sudden urge to kiss him. I didn't mean to act on my thoughts, but it happened. I kissed Phil. I pulled away quickly.

"I-I-I am sorry." I mumbled, covering my mouth with my hand. Phil just sat there, his deep blue eyes staring into my icy blue ones. After a long silence he finally spoke.

"Dude, Kev, I didn't know you were….gay." He said softly.

"Hey listen Phil, I am sorry. If you want we could forget this ever happ-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence. He was on me like a crazy fan girl. His lips pressed to mine roughly. His hands were lost in my mess of red and black hair. I didn't have a chance to kiss back and he was already on my neck, sucking on the soft pale skin under my throat. I gently picked his head up, almost afraid he was going to leave me a mark. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with love. Not lust, love. I laced my fingers in his black hair and kissed him passionately, feeling around his firm body. He moaned softly and pushed himself on me some more. I stopped suddenly.

"Isnt Elijah gonna wake up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Naw. It takes a lot to wake him up. He's out cold."

"How do you know?"

"He's snoring, he only snores when he is in a deep sleep." He answered and pressed his lips to mine again. My phone began to vibrate. I dug around my pockets quickly and fished it out. The caller ID read Ariel.

"Who is it?" Phil asked. I shrugged.

"Unknown Caller. You tired?" I asked. He nodded his head and then let it fall to my chest softly. I pat his back and gently shoved him onto the couch next to me. I walked to the other bed and pulled the covers down. His eyes followed me where ever I went. I pat the bed for him and he came. He sat down and slipped his pants off and took of his shirt. All were tossed aside. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Not tonight." I murmured as I kissed his ear softly. He pouted a little and finally laid back. I pulled the covers up to his chest and softly kissed his lips.

"See you in the morning." I whispered. He nodded his head as a reply. I smiled as I watched him close his eyes. I guess I was tired too, being as I fell asleep at the bottom of his bed.

I was awoken with a big bang. The door was wide open. The hall lights flooded in and a small silhouette stood in the door way. I blinked my eyes quickly to get used to the light. I still couldn't tell who it was. All I saw was a small white hand lash out and smack me right in the face. I winced in pain and the bed side lamp was turned on to reveal Ariel. She was standing with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face in nothing but a nightgown.

"What is this?" She hissed.

"I- I "

"Don't even answer that." She said as she looked at my neck. She saw the marks and knew they weren't from her

"How could you?!" Ariel screamed at me. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Im sorry Ariel. Its just-"

"You could have told me you were a faggot! So all those times of you telling me you loved me and fucking me was all just a cover up?!" She yelled as she slapped me across the face again. Man she can slap. I held onto my cheek and spoke slowly.

"Listen Ariel. I said I was sorry. Its just not me. I-I-I Don't love you…" I said.

"Yeah but you love him?" She said harshly. She pointed a long finger nail at Phil, who was asleep in the blankets, oblivious to the argument taking place right by his bed. "Answer me!" She yelled.

"Yes, yes I love Phil. I don't love you. I never loved you. All you have ever managed to do is ruin my life. I cant think when Im around you. Do you under stand? I don't love you." I said as I held her by her shoulders. The pale skin was soft beneath my hands. I spoke to her softly, I was always one to stay calm. She looked me in the eyes with her piercing green ones and violently shrugged my hands off her shoulders.

"You're sick Kevin, you are really sick." She said as she spat in my face. I calmly wiped it off and watched her walk down the long hallway in her small skimpy nightgown, punching the wall ever so often and punching in the elevator's buttons. I shrugged, It felt good to be rid of her. My only worry was that she was going to spill it to the rest of the roster.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and Let me know if you want me to Go on to the next part.**


End file.
